Dia de enamorados
by PaguMaravilla
Summary: Todos los adolecentes y jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro como hormigas locas, unos nerviosos y otros ansiosos por dar y recibir regalos. El día de San Valentín, la mayoría ya tenían planeado como y con quien la pasarían; excepto una persona: Isabella Swan


**Como saben ya estamos en febrero y todo es**

"**amor por aquí, amor por allá" jaja así que no **

**me quise quedar atrás, y aquí les dejo mi One-Shot…**

**los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa SM **

**y la historia a mi loca cabezita xD**

"**Dia de enamorados"**

Todos los adolecentes y jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro como hormigas locas, unos nerviosos y otros ansiosos por dar y recibir regalos. El día de San Valentín, la mayoría ya tenían planeado como y con quien la pasarían; excepto una persona: Isabella Swan, la chica invisible de la escuela, sin vida social, sin amigos y sin novio, caso contrario de las chicas de su clase, chiquillas populares del grupo de las porristas, con chicos a sus pies, con novios, unas por interés y otras realmente por amor; hablaban y parloteaban de lo que harían, el grupo de organización social trabajaban en los últimos preparativos para el baile del día de enamorados, en cambio Bella, ya tenia sus planes: de camino a su casa pasar por el supermercado, adelantar tareas, preparar la cena y esperar que Charlie llegara de trabajar. Las horas transcurrían en la escuela, como un día normal para la chica Swan, hasta que el momento esperado por los demás de la clase llego, Jessica y Mike pidieron permiso a la señora Cooper para entregar los regalos que se mandan unos a otros, cargaban una enorme bolsa de regalos, sacaron un papel y comenzaron a llamar:

-Angela Weber- dos regalos.

-Ben Cooper- un regalo

-Rosalie Hale- una rosa, tres regalos, cinco tarjetas

-Alice Cullen- cuatro regalos, un globo

Y así continuaron llamando a los alumnos, hasta que un solo regalo junto a un globo a juego quedaron en las manos de Jessica, leyó hacia quien iba dirigido, hablando con un poco de incredulidad llamo a Bella, quien no sabia si levantarse pensando en que podía ser alguna broma, pero sus pies tomaron vida propia y llegaron hasta donde la chica le tendía sus obsequios, los agarro y regreso a su asiento, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes, pues claro, "la chica antisocial recibió algo" pensó Bella sarcásticamente. En una pequeña cajita, envuelta por un sencillo papel rojo brillante posaba una hermosa tarjeta decorada con corazones de colores, que con una hermosa caligrafía decía:

"_para la niña de ojos chocolates, timida y hermosa, Bella Swan. E."_

Con cuidado de no echar a perder el papel abrió el regalo donde encontró una fotografía enmarcada de ella, sentada en un banquillo del parque frente a su casa, se miro, y de inmediato reconoció el gesto grabado en la fotografía, mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior mientras leía un libro… Pero ¿Quién le tomo la foto? ¿La habrán estado siguiendo? ¿Desde cuando?, escucho la campanilla que anunciaba el fin de día en la escuela, aun con la curiosidad al limite llego a su casillero a recoger sus pertenencias, donde al abrir la puerta encontró una nota, con la misma caligrafía de la tarjeta de su obsequio, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, y comenzó a leer:

"_espero te haya gustado mi obsequio, puede que realmente no sepas quien soy, no soy popular y soy timido al igual que tu._

_Ojitos chocolates, ¿Quieres saber a quien traes loco?_

_Ven al gimnasio a las 4:00pm _

_PD: no tengas miendo_

_E."_

Guardo la nota y vio su reloj, ¡Rayos! Las 3:50pm, comenzó a caminar en dirección del gimnasio muy despacio a su parecer, para no parecer desesperada, a las 4:01pm abrió lentamente la puerta a lo lejos vio un joven sentado de espaldas a ella, de cabello cobrizo, espalda ancha y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba, ese chico que tantos suspiros le había robado, tantos sueños a su lado, y ahora, lo tenia a pocos metros de ella, el le había enviado obsequios y una nota, de pronto sintió los nervios a flor de piel , al sentir la presencia femenina, dio media vuelta, y lento y temeroso comenzó a acercarse a ella, Bella tenia su mirada fija en esos hermosos ojos verde que no se percato que el joven traía un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, sus favoritas, hasta que las puso frente a ella, quien gustosamente las recibió.

-Bella, pensé que no vendrías, gracias!- y mostro su sonrisa torcida.

-Edward, gracias por tus obsequios, son muy hermosos, lindo detalle de tu parte.

Bella que había estado enamorada en secreto de ese chico se mostraba serena, pero por dentro gritaba y bailaba de alegría, había esperado tanto tiempo porque ese chico se fijara en ella.

De pronto, Edward poniéndose en una rodilla, le tomo dulcemente su mano, abriendo su boca, Bella escucho las palabras más hermosas que pudo imaginar:

Isabella Swan, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia?.

**FIN.**

**Termiiiiiinoooo! Aquí esta el OS de día de enamorados 3**

**Que les pareció?**

**Bueno este lo dedico a una personita especial para mi que **

**Aunque quizá no lo leerá acá sino que por FB :D**

**Te amo mi amor, y gracias por su apoyo en todo..**

**Gracias a ustedes por leer, y sus RR serán bienvenidos :D**

**Besos y que la pasen bien el dia de mañana..**

'**PaguMaravilla**


End file.
